A Little Too Not Over You
by JonasFan101
Summary: A wish sends a heartbroken Nick Gray three years back, to the day he first met Miley Stewart. He relives his life the same but change some of the things he did so his future will be change. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been edited by a friend and now my beta for this story and Best Main & Maid of Honor. Thanks Krista (XxOhSoSEDUCTIVE).****

* * *

****Nick's POV**

I drove across the empty roads and park my car into the wide garage space in front of my house. I got out and locked my Porsche. I have live in Dallas for about a year, and before than I lived in Los Angeles surrounded by my family. And now I lose everything single thing close to me. I mean EVERYTHING.

Hours, days, months gone by and the hole in my heart had gotten bigger and bigger. My parents died a few years ago in a car accident, and it was only me and my older brothers Joe and Kevin. They were all I had left with the exception of my golden Elvis.

My parents were multi-billionaires and everything they had been divided into three. I took thirty percent of Grays Industries, with the ten percent otherwise were given to the board of directors, and the mansion in Dallas, where I'm living right now to avoid reminisce in the pains I got tortured in. After the suffering I moved to Dallas and took over the companies here.

"Bill… bill… bill, an invitation to a wedding."

I throw the other mails on the table and ripped my way through the outside of the wedding invitation.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of…" My eyes widened at the words in golden ink of the paper. "Miley Steward and Jake Ryan."

I toss it into the pile of the letters on the table. I sat in the room frustrated and felt for the need to cry. My phone started ringing, stopping my thoughts.

"Hey John, I'm staying in Los Angeles for a while so I won't be around for two or three weeks."

I closed it and got up and walked to my room.

I started packing my bags and scurrying throughout the house to bring along the things I need for the ride.

"Credit card, money, phone, passport, clothes."

I was going to Malibu to visit my six year old niece whose birthday was tomorrow and right now was the perfect time to surprise her and my brothers.

An hour later I boarded the company jet, taking everything with the wedding invitation jammed in the inside pocket of my blazer. I took it out once and examine it closely. The wedding was August 14th, 2018.

I was a 25 year old with a broken heart, and it was all my fault. Everything I did or do had caused me to let go of the things I love and cherish the most. And it was nobody's fault except mine. I let my work and job took over and left me isolated from my brothers, the girl I love, and cause the death of my best friend Elvis.

I held the invitation right before my eyes and before I knew it tears started forming in my eyes. Drops of tears started falling from my face and fell on the note. "Why did it have to end this way Miley? Why."

I dozed off in to a sleep and started dreaming of the days I spend with Miley. She was first and last girl I truly loved with all my heart. I decided to propose to her, but she broke it off with me before I got the chance too.

"Mr. Gray… Mr. Gray…" I hear a voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see a flight attendant calling my name. "We are landing in 10

minutes."

"OK. Thank you."

I was landing in a couple of minutes, and I was returning to the place that broke my heart. The place that cause my heart to break twice.

* * *

Since I was heartbroken and Elvis died because of a car accident, I tried to get rid of everything that made me remember them. I sold my house, my car, and everything else I own, leaving me with nothing except money. My brothers and everyone else tried to convince me to stay but I made the final choice to move to Dallas. And now I'm back to the place I was too afraid to walk back too.

I walked up to the mansion that lay beside the beach. This was it, I was stepping out of the world I was feeling tortured in and reenter the world that nearly killed me.

I knocked on the back door a couple of times before someone opened it, and I sat down on the bench on the side and grazed my

eyes across the oceans. "Beautiful as usual."

Someone finally opened it. "Nick is that you?"

I look up and notice a tall figure with a smile on his face. "Surprise!" I remarked and got up to hug my brother. "I miss you so much Nick."

"I miss you too Kevin."

"Come on Nick, Joe, Lilly, and Ashley is inside wondering who's at the door?" He pulled me inside through the back door and stood in front of me in the living room. It was hard for him to cover me since he was the same size as me, basically like a trace of my shadow, but the only difference was that I was 6'1 and he was 6'2.

"Whose at the door Kev?" I heard a familiar voice like Joe said and I smiled.

He slowly walked away from me, and the views of the people in front of my eyes were so clear and visible.

Joe was the first one to jump out of the couch and give me a bone crushing hug and soon everyone else was hugging me. "Ok, ok you guys, I don't think a death before a birthday is a good thing."

Everyone let go except Joe. At least I realize that he hasn't change on bit. "I'm glad I'm here too Joe but I really don't want to break a bone or anything."

"Sorry man," he responded as his hand let go, "I just miss you so much."

"So where's the little birthday girl?" I asked.

"She's at Abby's, I'm going to pick her up right now, but I think the uncle she hasn't seen in a long time should go," Kevin responded and held a set of keys in front of my eyes.

I happily took it from him, remembering where her friend lived. I walked through the front door and notice that Kevin's Tahoe was parked in front next to his white Lamborghini.

I jumped into his Tahoe, and knew well that he prefer safer car when Amy was inside, but once in a while she get to ride in it, especially with Joe or someone else next to her.

I stopped in front of another mansion. It was almost 8, and the sky was pitched black outside. I ranged the doorbell and waited for a few moments before someone opened it. I knew of this place but I never got a chance to meet Abby's parents. A woman opened it. "Hello can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Amy," I replied.

She opened it wider and let me in. She walked into the living room, while I walked slowly through the mansion. "Who is it dear?" A man's voice questioned.

"Amy's uncle is here to pick up Amy home."

I stayed glued to the position I was standing at noticing that she was smiling. "Uncle Joe is here?" She questioned.

I pop up from behind and surprised her. "No, but I think I'm good enough," I said.

She started jumping and ran into my arms. "Uncle Nick. You're back from Dallas."

"Well why in the world would I miss your birthday tomorrow rather than being CEO at Grays Industries in Dallas. I would never miss anything this special."

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

I put on a sad face. "I'm only staying until after your birthday party."

She frowned at me, and everyone around also were disappointed. "Oh."

I smiled again. "Nah… I'm staying for about a month, and I talked to your dad about taking you on some adventures so I won't be going anywhere for quite some time and maybe Abby can come too."

I turned around to Abby's parents, and they both nodded.

"YAH!" The two little girls yelled. I walked until they calmed down, "come on Amy, I have to have you back soon before you're Uncle

Joe is going to make daddy going to file a kidnapping case against me."

She smiled back and hugged Abby and her parents before she grabbed my hand and guided me outside. "Let's go Uncle Nick!"

* * *

I stayed at Kevin and Ashley's since Amy wouldn't let me leave, thinking I was going to go away again. I just couldn't resist the opportunity to spend some time with her.

It was July 11th, or should I say the birthday of the most adorable Gray in the family. It was 6 when the party started in the house.

Everyone from family to friends was here, and I suffered from several crushing hugs that took most of my breath away.

Once when everyone was talking and the cutting of the cake wasn't going to happen until 7, I walked out to the deck and took some fresh air.

I sat on the bench for a while before taking out the wedding invitation. I looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. Someone tugged at my pants. "Amy why aren't you inside?"

She got up and sat next to me. "I'm a little tired from playing with my friends and everyone inside keeps pinching my cheeks."

I chuckled. "Well that's what you get for being a Gray. I remember when I was little, every single birthday I tried to hide as much as possible from anyone who would pinch my cheeks. Trust me munchkin every Gray went through it even until you're a teenager."

She giggled. "What's that in your hand Uncle Nick?"

I look down. "It's a wedding invitation, but I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why?" She asked.

"The girl I love is marrying another guy, and I don't like going to a wedding will make anything better for me much."

"Why don't you wish for her back?"

I smiled at my niece idea. "Sometimes wishes really don't come true."

"Why don't you do anything about it to get her back?"

"I don't know right now, I don't want to ruin her life, the only wish I have right now is to travel back in time to make everything between her and me right," I confessed making the feelings inside me easier.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' while I bolted into the kitchen and started lighting the candles. I slowly carried the cake into the room filled with people, and placed it in front of Amy. "Make a wish," I whispered.

I looked at the little girl as she blew out the candles quickly and smile.

Soon when everyone was gone she started going through her presents with the help of Joe. When she finish going through the piles of presents I gave her mine.

"Open it," I said.

She slowly opened it and her face was so surprise. "Tickets to Disney World!"

"Yeah, you're Uncle Joe and I are taking you there next week."

She suddenly grabbed onto me and hugged me and as I predicted so did Joe. "OK ok you guys can let go."

Neither of them let go, but Lily pulled Joe back to their home, and Amy was forced to go to bed since it was already 10.

I spend an hour out on the deck and look at the invitation again.

I felt a hand place on my shoulder. "You've got the invitation too, didn't you?" I asked.

"Let it go Nick," Kevin told me, "she did and you should too."

He walked back inside, while I stayed.

I walked pass the deck to the beach and stood there for another couple of minutes. I looked at it once more and tore the invitation up into little pieces and threw it to the water. I turned away and walked back to the house. I've given up. I've gave in. I couldn't hold on much longer. No more. I've had enough.

I lay on my bed in the guestroom trying really hard to sleep. The agonizing pain of trying to sleep was hard, but I gave into the pain and slept uncomfortably.

* * *

I woke up facing the weirdest thing I've ever experience. I was in a room, my room. What the? I was in my room, the room I've sold with the rest of the house. A moment later I was attack by a ball of golden. "Elvis is that you?" I asked as the dog licked me.

He started barking. "What the heck? Where am I?"

I got up and dialed Joe's number. "Hey Joe what just happened yesterday."

"We jet off to Dallas with Kevin to watch the Cowboys vs. Patriots game."

I thought deeply and remember that Kevin, Joe, and I were at the Cowboys vs. Patriots game three years back. "The final score was Cowboys 21- 18 right Joe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I thought back to the wish I told Amy. "What day is it?"

"November 5th 2015."

"OK thanks bro. I'll see you later." I said and flipped the phone close.

Elvis was pulling on my pants, and I quickly smile. I don't' know what happen but I got the feeling that Amy got something to do with this.

"Come on Elvis we're going on a jog!" I yelled as I bolted out the door in an A-shirt and long shorts and suddenly I was surpassed by him. "Hey wait up!" I yelled and ran to open the front door for him.

After jogging a mile with him I've got the feeling that I can relive my life. I could still remember what the next day was. It was the destined day I was going to meet Miley, and it was the day I realized that Miley was the one for me.

I have to change my life. No more quitting.

* * *

**"A Little Too Not Over You" is one of David Archuleta's song on his new album. I had a difficult time over choosing this or "Back At Your Door" by Maroon 5 and "Over You" by Daughtry, but my instincts made me choose this. I will update this soon because I have a Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday off so I have plenty of time to will maybe 2 or three updates if I get some new ideas so wait for more.**

**Expect a new update for this late Wednesday or early Thursday on Lincoln's Birthday who's also my favorite president besides Barack Obama right now.**

**I live in Chicago right now so Barack Obama as president made our city very proud and since the last time I actually updated something Illinois's Governor Rod Blagojevich was finally remove from office and we have Governor Pat Quinn right now. Obama is already turning America back around, I just hope that Pat Quinn can help Illinois. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

How did the hell did I get here? All I could remember was returning to Los Angeles for Amy's birthday and the next thing I knew I was back in time to the day before I met Miley.

Everything was back to the way it used too or at least three years back or today or whatever I don't know.

I look blankly at the ocean view from my balcony. Nothing had change except for the fact that I am 22, and I still live in Malibu and still have Elvis.

What am I going to do in the mean time? Call somebody or what? I'm already sure that I'll be insane before tomorrow.

I decided to call someone, and I was so desperate that I speed dialed Joe. Are a few seconds he picked up?

"This is Gary from Computer Support how I may help you?" His voiced echoed with a chuckled.

"Joseph inside of you still haven't change one bit has he?" I asked as I turned around and walk into my master bedroom.

"There's something that's freaking me out."

"Is it that monkey that Uncle Josh brought last week because that thing was giving this really nasty look?"

"Uncle Josh's monkey," I questioned and turned back to my subject, "I think I time-traveled?"

"Seriously Nick are you ok?" He mentioned, "Where did you get an idea like this?"

"I'm seriously," I confessed.

"OK, then tell me what just happen to me?"

I thought deeply, "You just crash my Porsche didn't you into your pool and it wasn't you who did it but that stupid monkey because you forgot to take the car keys with you?"

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said I think I time-traveled and its three years and beside it's not basically that impossible."

"Since you're from the future can you be like a fortune teller and tell me what's going to happen in the next three years."

"You're going to be a dad to a boy and his name is going to be Daniel Jaguar Gray, and as far as I know he carries on your name Mr. DJ Danger."

"Wait I wanted to name him Jaguar for his name not middle."

"Well Lilly overruled you and you guys discuss it and made Jaguar his middle name."

"Man that sucks but I'm going to have a son."

"Before we're going to end this Joe, you owe me a hundred for that fortune secret."

"Seriously Nick a hundred for that little bit of info," Joe defensibly replied.

"Hey it's all true and one hundred percent going to happen. I'll talk to you later, and you owe me half a million for that Porsche."

"Fine I'll send you a check," he said and ended the call.

"No Joe," I corrected, "cash."

"You're killing me here Nick," he complained in a quick pace.

"Hey I'm not killing you like murderer and it's not illegal so I think I'll be fine if anything happens to you. I'll give your until the afternoon today."

I close the phone and toss it on my bed. It was still morning and I didn't meet Miley until dawn.

I quickly took a cold shower and left for work, but for Joe it was more of torture hat you get paid for.

Everything was the same as it was before, and usually I would complain a little about it, but today was different.

My life as a businessman was frustrating yet entertaining at times.

Joe and I shared an office on the top floor along with a full size view of the beach and that was one of the good things about life.

Joe was already there holding a rifle in one of his hand. And in his other hand he was holding a white piece of cloth and rubbed it against the rifle.

I could see this type of fiery eyes in him. "Hey Nick, you're early today." He was still holding it.

"Joe you're going to kill me with that thing?"

"Nah, I don't think killing the person who I owe money too is a good thing."

I chuckled. He was still the same old Joe, not that he really change. I did, And because of that change I loss everything and even thought of committing suicide.

He placed the rifle on one of the shelves hanging next to a priceless painting. "I got something for you," he said in a mysterious voice.

I continue to stare as he place a black case on his desk. This look exactly like a movie when he put in the password code into it.

I saw hundreds of bills of money. "Here is your money. A full half a million. All hundred dollar bills."

"That was fast bro." I said as I place the case into our secret safe behind a large wooden shelf controlled by a remote.

"So what's on our agenda today Joseph," I asked as I sat on my chair.

"Dad just faxed us a list of things we need to do today, and the things we need to cover for Kevin while he supervising another company construction in London."

I got up and walk over to his desk and took a look at the fax. "So that means we have to finalize the draft of the new building in Sydney, go to a conference, and do another online chat with the CEO of Johnson Corps."

"We probably have to skip lunch to finish this stuff by quitting time," I suggested and I was right for sure.

"I'll go tell Karen too order us lunch and probably dinner," I offered and left the room.

After finishing everything I decide to leave early with Joe. If it wasn't for Joe crashing my car, and I had to borrow Kevin's car by getting a lift from Joe I would have never met Miley.

All that moving around made my time delayed. Joe stopped his car in front of Kevin's place. "I'll see you later man. Don't do anything I wouldn't do to that Lamborghini."

"Like you haven't done anything like that to my Porsche," I commented as I stepped out of his Mercedes.

I walked quickly to the back of the mansion to get the car.

I put the shift in reverse and move out of the driveway. "Thank God I'm on time."

I drove across the roads a little frustrated at myself, why did I let someone I love go?

That thought almost made me crash into a tree (twice). I was lucky to make it out of there alive.

From that moment on I tried to forget everything I know and live the life I mess up so badly.

I could see the back of a car in view for the first time since I was like basically stalking her. As I slowly press the brakes I could see her. My eyes widened as I saw her face.

I move quickly to be in front of her. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, my phone isn't picking up any bars and I don't have a spare tire."

"I'll call someone to get the car," I offered and pulled the phone out of my shirt pocket.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Come on I'll give you a ride, or would you rather get a ride with someone driving a towing machine."

"I'll take my chances," she replied.

I opened the car door for her. "So where are you going?"

"Beach Drive," she responded, "I'm visiting a friend of mine."

"It's a small world, and I'm guessing we'll see a lot more of each other," I added.

"I live right there."

"Really I'm guessing you might know my best friend Lilly."

"I don't know her," I replied. "She's just my sister-in-law."

"So you're the Nick Gray I've heard so much about."

"Hey there are three of us, how do you know who I am?"

She looked at me smiling, "I know Joe, Kevin's married, and since you don't have a ring on your hand I'm guessing you're the one and only Nick Gray."

"So far everything we just talk about involves guessing and if I guess correctly you're Miley Stewart," I said chuckling, "you're not the only one good at guessing."

I turned around for a second or two, "I can't believe you how that."

"It was lucky that I ran into you today Nick," she said, "I almost thought that I was being followed by a stalker."

"Hey that is very offensive to stalkers everywhere."

"Sorry," she said, "I just don't want to be stalked by another person again."

"There's a trick to get rid of one," I replied, "I had a stalker once, and I did something that work better that a restraining order."

"What did you do?"

"Well I invited her to a dinner date, and I bored her to death. The next thing I know she never stalked me again."

"Are you serious Nick," she asked.

"I'm trying to be right now."

I looked around and we arrived. I stopped the car and look back at her. "I'll drop you off here, I'm pretty sure Joe and Lilly are home."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home, it's a small world, I'll see you tomorrow Miley."

* * *

**I'm saving my beta some trouble and so that's why this chapter is not perfect.**

So far the NJK AWARDS is doing really well, and there's are over 80 nominations right now.

**Leading the nominations are:**

**bybmsuckmysharpie: 11 nominations**

**miixaoo: 8 nominations**

**rhia xo: 7 nominations**

**ttran59: 6 nominations**

**Shinee xx: 5 nominations**

**It's going well and I got myself in 4 nominations and that's alot. **

**GO TO THE LINK ON MY PAGE TO CONTINUE SUBMITTING ENTRIES FOR NOMINATIONS**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you review this chapter and want to read another update send me a PM and when I finish writing the update for the story of your choice you will receive a update before anybody else. I will be doing the same for You Belong With Me (my new story).**

**This can only happen if you review either this chapter or You Belong With Me and send me your pick through a PM or include it in your review.**

**If you review both this and You Belong With Me you can pick two stories for me to send to you.**

* * *

**Nick's POV**

As Lilly opened the door and Miley hugged her I quietly drove away in my car. I glanced at her once more before looking forward.

I have memorized every single moment I had with Miley because I somehow always knew she was the one for me. Ever since I asked her out on our first date I just knew she was the one. My one and only.

My parents has died around the time that I was ready to propose to Miley. It was my fault. I called my parents about my planned proposal and they were so happy that they flew from Dallas. The plane trip ended up to be a plane crash.

I will never forget the day that I was going to ask the love of my life to marry me and the dreadful day that ended my parents' life: June 11, 2016.

That day seem to change me forever. I was you haunted by that day that I had gone from a spirited guy in love to the man I had never thought I will be. My days were haunted by the sight of my parents' corpse when I went to confirm their death and my nights were nightmares of suffering and pain that my parents went through.

Those nightmares haunted me every day until today. I haven't told anyone about my feelings not even my brothers not even Miley. I had the feeling that if I told them I was going to lose them too.

I turned away all the people that loved me and while they thought that I was just feeling the pain of my parents' passing, in truth they did not know what really happen.

I was going to change destiny. I was going to do it all over again. Today was November 6th. In two weeks it will be Miley's 22rd birthday. That was also the day we had our first kiss.

I drove back home to the place that was my life or is my life now. "Hey pal," I said as my golden retriever ran up to me.

My phone starting ringing I and I immediately remember that Joe was calling.

"Hello."

"Guess what I found out today." There was excitement in his voice.

"If I remember correctly Lilly just you she's pregnant."

"Oh yeah future guy. I forgot about that."

Now I feel blessed that I had excellent memory. "See I told you."

"You could have told me this morning you know."

"I know you like surprises I wasn't going to ruin it but I did want to be there."

I felt the excitement seeping in and the pain I endured slowing washed away. "By the way Miley says thanks for the lift."

I smiled widely. "It's good to know that nothing has really changed except for the fact that I time traveled."

"What hasn't change Nick?"

"Miley's going to be my girlfriend in the future Joe." I didn't know whether or not to tell him but it secrets that had ruined my life with Miley and my family.

He started laughing. "Wow I didn't think you would ever get a girlfriend now I at least know that I need to wrap a wedding gift for you. There will be a wedding right?"

"Not entirely. The proposal was cut short."

"Why what happened?"

I was contemplating whether or not to tell the secret that haunted me for three years. "Joe I caused something bad too happen?"

"It can't be that bad Nick you've never messed up in your life."

I sighed. "I killed mom and dad."

There was a long silence. "You're not kidding are you Nick?"

"I wouldn't be if it involved mom and dad. If I hadn't told them about the proposal I was planning then they would be killed in the plane crash."

There was another silence. In my nightmares I've imagine the worst that was going to happen. "Nick don't beat yourself up. It's no one's fault that mom and dad died. I mean will die. They're alive right now. You can change history."

Joe's reassurance was not what I had expected. He was calm and his voice sound almost vulnerable. "That wasn't what I fully expected from you Joe," I said truthfully.

I heard him mumbled, "No matter what happens I will always love my little brother. No matter what. You can't get rid of family Nick. Kevin and I will always love our little brother. None of that with change. Not now, not ever."

As he finished his sentence I felt the heavy burden on my shoulders lifted. "Not in a million years would I expect an answer like that from you."

He chuckled, creating that famous laugh of his, "I know, your sensitivity seems to be rubbing off on me."

He was always good at changing subjects and for once it was the right time. "Thanks Joe. Thanks for everything."

"Remember what I said, it's not your fault. God has given you the chance to relive your life. You can change it now. I gotta go Lilly's calling me."

"Before you go one piece of advice never upset a pregnant woman you'll regret it," I said, remembering what had happen once when Joe upset Lilly. Not pretty, not pretty at all.

I looked over at my clock. It was nearly 11 PM. I did not expect myself to ever tell what I felt for three years.

I endured pain for three years and it was overwhelming that Joe took it less than what I would have expected.

I was afraid for three years that once I told Joe and Kevin they would turn me away but in reality I was the one turning them away.

I crashed into my bed with Elvis sleeping next to me. I looked at the ceiling above me and slowly sleep has begun to take control of me. For the first time in the years of endurance and despair in my life I felt like I was going to have a good night sleep.

No way am I going to give up this time. Giving up once ended my happiness and my entire life.

My plan was taking off again. This time everything is going to be alright. Tomorrow was a new day a new beginning. Miley was going to be mine and nothing was going to ruin it this time.

* * *

Hopefully this answer your questions on why Nick is the way he is. More will be answer as this story continues...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
